The Amazing World of The Walkng Dead
by Supergogeta14
Summary: Ft. Danny Danslynn. What started out as a normal day in Elmore quickly turns into A nightmare When Gumball, Darwin, Aaron And Danny find themselves in A Zombie apocalyptic situation. They must fight for their survival and this Zombie outbreak that has possesed the entire world
1. Chapter 1: The infection

**HEY GUY THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT MAKING A ZOMBIE STORY SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE  
**

**IM ALSO A BIG THE WALKING DEAD FAN AND IT INSPIRED ME TO MAKE THIS SO YEAH THANKS FOR READING AND ENJOY THE STORY**

**ONE LAST THING BIG SHOUT OUT TO DANNY OF TAWOG FOR LETTING ME USE HIS OC**

Chapter 1: The Infection

It was a sunny day in Elmore the and just another ordinary day at Elmore Jr High. Aaron, A orange furred Hedgehog with spiky hair wearing blue,red and blacks shoes, and Danny, A Danzalan wearing black shoes,blue jeans, a dark grey shirt and a grey and white striped hoodie, were in the school Gym having a martial arts fight and were being cheered on by their friends. "Come on Aaron you can do it" cheered Maddie. "Come on Danny you can do it" said Carrie. Maddie was a purple hedgehog wearing a red skirt, a green hair band, and red shoes. "Man this fight is pretty awesome isn't it Gumball" said Darwin. "Yes it Buddy but they look like there pretty even to me" said Gumball. Aaron and Danny were going at it throwing punches back and forth and blocking them back and forth. "Your know your

a pretty good fighter Aaron" said Danny. "Thanks Your pretty good yourself" said Aaron. "Yeah I've studied martial arts for years. what about you?" said Danny.

"My father back in my universe was a in the military, he trained the special ops forces and go on missions with them. I received the same military training when I was old enough to lift which for my father that was 7. But I learned more fighting techniques where ever my father was stationed at" said Aaron. "Wow that's pretty cool" said Danny. Aaron and Danny continued there martial arts match. "Wow those two are really good" said Penny. "Yeah I agree Those two can really put up a fight" said Carrie. Aaron and Danny continued to attack each other but then Danny look over on the ground, saw a long thin wooden stick,picked it up and aimed it at Aaron.

"So you've studied Filipino martial arts? Well I too have studied this martial arts technique" said Aaron. "What really" said Danny in a surprised tone. "Yeah I did when my dad was stationed in the Philippines" said Aaron. "Oh Yeah that makes sense" said Danny. Aaron then grabbed Danny's stick, snapped it in half and handed a piece back to Danny. "Alright now lets do this" said Aaron getting in a fighting stance. "Alright lets do it" said Danny. "Wow those two really are good fighters" said Penny. "Yeah you said it they look pretty equal to me" said Carrie. Just the Penny phone vibrated and Penny pick it up and looked at it. "Whats up sis" said Maddie. "That horrible disease is getting worse" said Penny. "How worse?" said Carrie. "People are dying" said Penny sadly. "Oh" said Maddie and Carrie lowing their heads. Aaron and Danny were still battling out with stick fighting, then Danny disarmed Aaron.

"Well it seems you a little better then me at Filipino martian arts" said Aaron. "Well I have studied it for quite some years" said Danny. "Well I haven't but I can disarm you too" said Aaron. "Oh yeah lets see it" said Danny. Aaron suddenly twirled around swing his foot threw Danny's leg causing him to trip and Aaron caught his wooden stick. "Whoa man what was that" said Danny. "One of my dads training moves, pretty cool right" said Aaron. "Yeah can you teach that to me sometime?" said Danny. "Sure" said Aaron. Aaron then dropped the stick and got in his fighting stance. "So are we continuing this martial arts match or what?" said Aaron. "I thought you'd never ask" said Danny getting in his fighting stance.

After a couple of minutes of fighting the duo became exhausted and fell backward on ground due to tiredness. "Man I guess those two are even" said Carrie. "Yeah I guess so" said Maddie. "Hey *paint* lets *paint* go *paint* to *paint* the cafeteria *paint* for some breakfast" said Aaron. "Sure *paint* lets go *paint*" said Danny.

**15 MINUTES LATER...**

everyone was now in the cafeteria talking, eating and just having fun.

Aaron and Danny were in the cafeteria playing on there Phones and a notification came up on Aaron's Iphone. "Still getting notifications about that disease that's going around" said Danny. "Yeah this time

it says its reached Elmore" said Aaron. "Well lets hope we don't catch it" said Maddie. "I think Teri and Malcolm are already on the case" said Gumball. Everyone looked over at Teri and Malcolm who were spraying a door knob. Malcolm Was a green fox with a red and white striped T-shirt, with blue jeans and brown sperrys, Aaron is also Malcolms best friend and looks up to Aaron. Just then Jamie and Mark walked up to them. "Ok what the hell are you two doing" said Mark. "Cleaning the door knob, You know there's a disease going around" said Teri. "Yeah and did you know that the average door knob is dirty then a toilet seat?" said Malcolm. "Yeah, Yeah what ever common lets go Mark" said Jamie as her and Mark walked off.

Aaron looked over at Miss simian who was standing beside the Cafeteria exit door and Aaron saw a dead looking creature heading right for her, it took Aaron a moment to realize what it actually was.

"OH NO MISS SIMIAN LOOK OUT WALKER" shouted Aaron. Everyone at the table turned to Miss simian who was looking at Aaron funny. "what are you talking about Watterson, Walker is absent today" said Miss simian. "what is that thing behind h-OH NO DONT TELL ME THATS WHAT I THINK IT IS" shouted Gumball. "NO NOT WALKER THERE'S A WALKER BEHIND YOU!" shouted Aaron. "What on earth are you talking about Watters-AAAAAGGGHHHHHH" shouted Miss simian as the walker ripped a big piece of flesh out of her neck and started to eat her.

The whole Cafeteria screamed in horror. "OH MY GOD" shouted Penny. Just then Everyone heard banging on the coming from the Cafeteria windows. Everyone turned around to see more of those dead creatures outside. Just the Malcolm and Teri came running up. "AARON W-W-WHATS GOING ON!" shouted Malcolm. "I dont know but LETS GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE" shouted Aaron. Everyone in the cafeteria got up from their tables and sprinted for the cafeteria door avoiding the walker that got miss Simian. Aaron,Danny,Gumball,Darwin,Maddie,Penny,Carrie,Mal colm,and Teri were running down the halls running for their life. The group ran around a corner to find Mark and Jamie getting corner by their lockers. "OH NO GUYS LOOK OUT!" shouted Danny.

Mark and Jamie look at each other and nodded their heads. The duo reached into their locker and then pulled out two pistols and shot to two walkers that were corning them. The group was left speechless. "You guys bring guns to school?" said Aaron. "Pfft yeah why?" said Mark and Jamie simultaneously. "Well your not suppose to, its against school policy" said Malcolm. "Shut up nerd they protected us didn't they?" said Mark. "Well yeah but" said Malcolm. Just then Tobias and his older sister Rachel

ran up to the group. "GUYS THIS IS TOTAL CHAOS THESE DEAD THINGS ARE EVRYWHERE, THERE ALL OVER THE SCHOOL" shouted Tobias. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" shouted Gumball in a scared tone. Aaron and Danny looked at each other. "Dude if whats happening what I think is happening then we need to get out of the city NOW" said Aaron. "Alright whats the plan then?" said Danny.

"Well I don't have one for getting this whole group out of the city so right now we need to leave this school before more infected get in" said Aaron. Danny nodded his head and the duo turned back to the panicked group. ALRIGHT EVERONE FOLLOW ME AND DANNY AND KEEP CLOSE WERE GETTING OUTTA HERE!" shouted Aaron. The whole group followed Aaron and Danny who were sprinting for the schools entrance with hopes to flee the school. While they were running they were passing the dead creatures, dead half eaten bodies, and a lot of blood all over the walls. The group finally made it to the schools entrance, Aaron and Danny flung the door up only to see hundreds of the dead creatures outside waiting for them. The whole group was in shock and didn't know what to do. "Uh oh Walkers" said Aaron. Just the the hoard came running toward them and Danny turned to Aaron. "got any ideas bro?" said Danny. Aaron and Danny had to think of something fast but then something came to Aarons mind. "TO THE ROOF HURRY GUYS!" shouted Aaron.

Everyone turned around headed back down to hall to find a door that lead to the roof of the school. Aaron flung the door open and helped everyone get inside. "Come on guys lets go their coming" said Aaron. Danny them came up to Aaron. "Is that everyone?" said Danny. "Yeah I saw everyone with us come through NOW WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Aaron as the duo ran up the stairs to the roof. Everyone was running up to the roof with panic not know what was going on or why this is happening but right below them the hoard of Walkers were coming after them. The entire group finally got to the top of the steps and Gumball opened the door the the roof. "COMMOM GUYS!" shouted Gumball. Everyone ran outside and Gumball slammed the door shut once everyone was through. Aaron found a chain with a lock on the door. Aaron quickly wrapped the chain around the lock tightly and locked the lock. Everyone sudden heard banging on the door coming from the Walkers but they weren't getting through with that Steel chain on the door.

"CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" shouted Darwin. "Yeah this is not normal whats going on and what are those things" said Tobias. "Those things are Walkers" said Aaron. Everyone looked over at Aaron who walked over to the edge of the roof. "Walkers?" said Everyone. "Yes you've heard of the tv show The Walking Dead, Well those things are defiantly dead and smell pretty bad too" said Aaron. "And not only that but the whole town is in chaos and under attack by these things". "How can you tell man?" said Danny. "come over here by the edge and see for yourself" said Aaron. Everyone moved over to the edge of the school roof to get a glimpse of the town but they only got they edge to see buildings on fire, military helicopters along with troops and tanks, and People running all over the place with walkers and blood everywhere.

"Aw man this is really happening isn't it?" said Malcolm. "Yeah it really is" said Tobias. Just then Penny and Maddie got tears in their eyes. "Oh no but if the whole town is in chaos that means ARE LITTLE SISTER IS IN DANGER!" shouted Penny crying. "*sniff* we need to get her" said Maddie crying as well. Aaron walked over to the girls and couldn't bear to see them like this. "Guys ill go get her" said Aaron. Penny and Maddie looked up at Aaron. "Really you'd do that for us" said Maddie and Penny. "Oh course I would, I cant just leave her for the dead" said Aaron. Maddie immediately hugged Aaron tightly. "Thank you so much Aaron you have no idea how thankful we are for you offering to do this" said Maddie. Maddie then gave Aaron a kiss on the cheek making Aaron blush. Maddie liked Aaron a lot and Aaron did too but the two are too shy to show they emotions for each other. "Im going with you bro" said Danny walking up. Aaron turned to Danny. "Really man?" said Aaron. "Yes for real your going to need help to take down those Zombies man" said Danny.

"Well thanks buddy now everyone stand back" said Aaron. Everyone did what they were told and took a step back from Aaron. Aaron then pulled out a capsule and pressed the button on the capsule causing smoke to come out of it. "What is he doing?" said Tobias. "Dude you'll see" said Gumball. Aaron then flexed his muscles and the smoked absorbed into his body. "AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" shouted Aaron. Aaron's fur then turned into a golden yellow and started glowing. Everyone awed at the sight of Aaron. "Aaron h-how did you do that" said Jamie. "Its my super form but ill explain the rest later now common on Danny we need to go NOW" said Aaron. Aaron then grabbed Danny's hand and zoomed off into the sky.

**1 MINUTE LATER...**

Aaron and Danny had just reached the preschool which looked abandoned and was surrounded by Walkers aka Zombies. The Duo sneaked behind a torn up Car watching the entrance carefully. "Man its hard to believe all this, this break out thing happened in just a day" said Danny. "You said it buddy im surprised at how much these things have done so far to the town, but my question is how are we going to get in there" said Aaron. "Im not sure, you did offer to get Penny and Maddie's little sister from here" said Danny. "I know but common they were in tears it was the right thing to do plus you volunteered as well" said Aaron.

"Yeah your right I did it the same reason you did just I didn't expect you to go super and fly us all the way over here" said Danny. "oh yeah I wanted to get here as quick as I could, sorry for making hangon for dear life" said Aaron. "Its ok bro it wasn't all that bad I got to see the town from a brids eye veiw" said Danny. Danny then looked over at Aaron. "Hey dude how much longer is that super ability going to last?" said Danny. "Can't tell but we need to find a way inside" said Aaron. "Yeah but, im surprised those things haven't noticed us from all that glowing your furs making" said Danny. "Just then the duo heard a growling noise behind them and Danny turned around see a Walker coming up to bit Aaron. "AARON LOOK OUT!" shouted Danny. Aaron immediately turned around and punchedthe Walkers head off causing it to drop to the ground dead. "Wow dude nice reflexes on killing that Zombie" said Danny.

Aaron grinned. "I prefer the term Walker but common we need to move they heard you shouting and my glowing" said Aaron. "Huh?" said Danny looking around him. Danny and Aaron looked around to see a heard of Walkers heading straight for them. "Aw man we don't have the fire power to take those guys down" said Aaron. Danny then looked around on the ground to find some sort of weapon orobject to attack with. Danny then spotted a metal bar beside his feet and picked it up. "Alright now what do we do?" said Danny. Aaron the grabbed Danny's waist. "DUDE?!" shouted Danny. "Hold on" said Aaron. Aaron then soared into the sky as the Walkers kept growling and trying to reach them. Aaron then went and landed on the roof of the preschool and letting go of Danny. "Well now what? said Danny. Just then the duo heard a loud scream that sounded like a little girl.

"*Scream* GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MEAN UGLY MONSTERS" shouted a familiar little girls voice. Both Aaron and Danny's eyes widen in panic. "LUCY!" shouted the Duo. (I don't know Penny's little sisters name nor has it been announced so im calling her Lucy and she kinda looks like a Lucy). In a panic state Aaron punched a hole in the roof making a big hole that lead to the hall way. "Come on we need to hurry dude" said Aaron jumping in the hole in the roof. Danny followed right behind him. As the duo landed in the hallway the looked around in disgust as there was blood, guts and ripped open bodys all over the place. "Oh man I think im going puke" said Danny covering his mouth "Dude I thought you were used to this stuff" said Aaron. "I am its just the smell oh gosh" said Danny. "Oh man it does smell pretty bad now were did that scream come from?" said the the duo heard the scream again coming from a door down the hall. "*Scream* GET AWAY FROM ME" said little girls voice. "DOWN HERE" shouted Danny running down the hall to the door. Aaron followed behind him, as the duo reached the door Danny tried to open it but it wouldn't budge it was stuck. The duo could here some walkers in side the room along with the frighting little girl as well.

"DUDE I CANT OPEN IT, ITS STUCK" shouted Danny. "Stand back" said Aaron. Danny did what Aaron said And Aaron kicked down to door making it fly off the screws and into the wall on the inside of the room hitting a couple of walkers. "You know that super ability of yours is pretty useful" said Danny. "Hey thanks the only flaw is it has a time limit" said Aaron. The Duo heard the scream again coming from the far right corner of the room. "*Scream* PLEASE HELP ME" said the little girls and Danny rushed into the room to find Penny's little sister Lucy on one of selves trying to get away as two walkers were reaching to grab her. "Danny you take the one on the left ill take the right" said Aaron. Danny raised up his metal bare that he found earlier. "Alright lets do this" said Danny. Aaron ran up to the walked and punched it head off with his fists without any trouble at all. Danny then ran up to the other walker

and started beating the Walker to death in the head with the metal bar slamming it into its head with all of his might. "*phew* that was epic" said Aaron and Danny simultaneously. "Mr. Aaron" said Lucy climbing down and jumping into Aarons arms crying. "Sssshhh its ok were here now Lucy" said Aaron holding Lucy. "Yeah there's no need to cry but can you at least tell us what happened" said Danny. "Well *sniff* I was playing House with a couple of my friends and them I heard screaming coming down the hall so we all looked out and saw scary people eating the teacher" said Lucy."Didn't your mom or someone come and get you" said Aaron. "*sniff* well after that happened my mom came running in screaming my name then one of the scary people got *sniff* her *sniff* MOMMYS GONE WAAAHHH" cried Lucy. Lucy was crying uncontrollably in Aarons shoulders.

The duo looked at each other with a sad look on there face." Dude I don't know if I have the heart to tell Penny and Maddie that their mom's gone" said Aaron. "Yeah me too but if it makes you feel better why don't we both tell them together" said Danny. "Alright thanks man" said Aaron. Aaron then put Lucy in front of him on the ground and knelt down beside her. "Listen Lucy were going to get you outta here now you have to be a big girl and pinky swear that you will be brave ok" said Aaron. Lucy then looked up at Aron and smiled. "Alright ill try pinky swear right" said Lucy. "Yeah Pinky swear" said Aaron showing Lucy his pinky.

Aaron and Lucy shook Pinky's and Aaron stood up. "Alright everyone grab hands were busting the roof:" said Aaron. Danny and Lucy grabbed Aarons hand as he was about to fly outta of the Preschool."Alright before we take of I have to say a killer flying catch phrase" said Aaron. Danny rolled his eyes at Aaron. "Really dude" said Danny. "Yes really now here we go...TO INFINATY AND BEYO". Just then Aaron's fur turned back to its normal orange color. "Uh oh" said Aaron. "Dude what happened" said Danny. "DUDE MY SUPER ABILITY IS GONE I DONT HAVE IT ANYMORE" shouted Aaron in a panic state. "OH NO" shouted Danny. Just then the sound of a breaking down door and Walkers were heard. "Oh Mr. Aaron what do we do" said Lucy. "WE RUN!" shouted Aaron as the trio attempted to run to the back door.

The trio ran out the class room door and looked over to see a hoard of Walkers heading right toward them. "Oh no" said Danny. " the playground is this way" said Lucy pointing in opposite direction. "Alright lets go" said Aaron. Aaron grabbed Lucy's hand and everyone rushed to the door to the playground. The trio Finally reached the door, opened and ran outside. Once everyone was outside Aaron slammed the door shut and tried to barricade it. "Danny help me with this" said Aaron. Danny went up to Aaron and the two boys tried to keep the door closed. The Walkers we banging on the door trying to break through but the duo wouldn't give in and continued hold the door back with all their might,

"Um ?" said Lucy. "Uh Lucy were a little busy right now but what is it sweetie?" said Aaron. "The scary people are coming through the fence" said Lucy point toward the fence. Aaron looked over at the chained fence that covered the entire playground, and Walkers were coming in the fence all around. "DANNY LOOK OVER THERE" shouted Aaron. Danny looked over to where Aaron was looking to see walkers coming through the fence. "OH NO" shouted Danny. "DUDE SCREW THE DOOR WE'RE GETTING OUTTA HERE" shouted Aaron. Aaron grabbed Lucy and the trio started to run. "Aw man dude what now" said Danny. "Im thinking, im thinking" said Aaron

**1 HOUR LATER...**

Penny and Maddie were pacing back and forth waiting for the boys to return with there little sister. "Where could they be they should have been back by now" said Maddie. "Yeah Aaron should have gotten their and back with no problem what so ever" said Penny. "Well im going to go look for them we cant just leave them" said Carrie. "Carrie I know Danny is out their and I know your scared but Aaron and Danny said to stay put" said Gumball. "No they didn't" said Carrie. "well maybe not but thats what they would want is for us to stay here till they get back" said Gumball. Carrie looked and Gumball then hung her head down. "your right but Aaron and especially Danny are my good friends and I cant imagine loosing any of them" said Carrie.

"I *sniff* I JUST WANT TO SEE THEM SAFE" said Maddie breaking out into tears. Penny started crying too. Aaron was Penny's best friend ever since day one since he came to the school and he never let her down. Everyone hung their head down ready to give up but right before they did they head what it sounded like a motorcycle. Everyone looked over the edge to hear the sound getting closer. Everyone looked carefully at a street corner to where the sound was coming from. Just then Aaron along with Danny and Lucy were all on Aaron's batcycle driving down the road heading for the school. Everyone got a smile on their face as the trio got closer. Aaron Drove the Batcycle past the walkers, Aaron the press a button on the batcycle shoot two harpoons to the edge of the roof. Aaron the drove the batcycle to the wall and started to drive up it.

Aaron speed up the batcycle causing it to fly in the air and land on the roof. "WAHOO" shouted Aaron as they laned on the roof. Just then Maddie running up to Aaron, hugged him tightly and started to cry. "You jerk I was worried sick about you I was afraid those things got you" said Maddie. Aaron released from the hug and wiped away Maddie's tears. "Its ok Maddie im right here and im sorry for scaring

you like that we kinda got held up at the preschool and im sorry" said Aaron. Maddie smiled at him

and continued to hug Aaron. "Well I guess everything turned out alright" said Danny. Just then Carrie ran over to Danny and gave him a big hug. "Thank god your ok Danny you had me worried sick" said Carrie. "Carrie is ok me and Aaron are alright" said Danny. "ok just make sure to not scare me like that anymore but hehe that's only way you'll ever scare me Danny Danslynn" said Carrie chuckling. Danny smiled at Carrie.

Aaron and Maddie released the hug. "Alright Penny Maddie guess who we found?" said Aaron. "Who?" said Penny and Maddie simultaneously. Aaron step to the side for everyone to see Penny and Maddie's little sister. "LUCY" shouted Penny and Maddie. "SISSY'S" shouted Lucy running up to her two sisters. Penny and Maddie had tears of joy in their eyes. Aaron and Danny just smiled to see the two girls reunited with their little sister. "So how did you guys get back?" said Malcolm. "Well" said Aaron and Danny.

**FLASHBACK...**

"Aw man dude what do we do now" said Danny. "Im thinking, im thinking" said Aaron. Aaron then thought about his capsules then realized he had the batcycle that Anais gave him for Christmas with him."OF COURSE" shouted Aaron. "What is it Aaron" said Danny. "Ok I have a plan but it will take some time to get back to the school due to use being on another side of town" said Aaron. "alright but we don't have a lot of options" said Danny. Aaron then took out a capsule, pressed the button on the capsule and threw it on the ground. Smoke started to come from the capsule and with a flash the batcycle from the dark knight rises appeared. "Whoa dude is that" said Danny. "Yep now common lets get on" said Aaron getting on the batcycle. Danny grabbed Penny's sister and Put her on the bike. Lucy held on to Aaron tightly and Danny jumped on behind her holding on to Aaron as well. "DRIVE

DUDE DRIVE" shouted Danny. Aaron then floored it and the batcycle took off. "Uh Aaron what about the fence?" said Danny noticing they were close to hitting the preschools fence. Aaron then pushed a button on the batcycle cause a missile to shoot out of the front and blow up the chained fence. "never mind" said Danny as the trio went through the blown up proportion of the gate.

**FLASHBACK ENDS...**

"and thats what happened" said Aaron and Danny.

**HOURS LATER...**

It was now dark out and nearly everyone was asleep. Maddie was holding Aaron's arm, laying her head on Aarons shoulder sound asleep with Aaron's arm around her. Aaron was look up at the stairs enjoying

the view but it was kinda hard with all the gun fire and explosions all over town going on but a least it was drawing the Walkers away from the school. Aaron look over toward Danny to see Carrie sound asleep on Danny's shoulders with his arm around her. "Hey how is she man" said Aaron. "She's fine

she was just afraid when we gone longer then we should have been" said Danny. "Oh yeah but I can't believe this all happened I mean look out their the military is still fighting the Walkers" said Aaron. "I cant believe it either buddy but what are we doing tomorrow?" said Danny. Aaron looked over to see the military battle going on over in the city part of Elmore. Aaron glanced at the scene for a couple more seconds then turned back to Danny. "we're getting out of the city" said Aaron

**WELL THIS IS CHAPTER ONE OF THE STORY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT **

**I AM A BIG FAN OF AMC'S THE WALKING DEAD AND IT INSPIRED ME TO MAKE THIS STORY AND I WONT BE COPYING ANYTHING FROM THE SHOW IM DOING MY OWN ORIGINAL STUFF**

PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND ILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME PEACE.


	2. Chapter 2: Escaping the City

Chapter 2: Escaping the city

Aaron Woke up to see the sun rising up from the top of the School roof. He looked around to see everyone else still asleep. "Man I guess yesterday wasn't really a dream after all" said Aaron. Aaron was about to get up but then noticed Maddie asleep next to him with her arm around his. "Oh yeah hehe I almost forgot" said Aaron blushing. Aaron started to slightly nudge Maddie. "Psst Hey Maddie wake up" whispered Aaron. "*Yawn* morning already" said Maddie, Maddie opened her eyes to see that her arms was still around Aarons arms. "O-oh im s-sorry I d-didn't m-mean to" said Maddie blushing. "Its alright your fine Maddie but hey its a beautiful day outside today" said Aaron. "Yeah but I guess the whole Walker situation wasn't a dream after all" said Maddie. "Yeah your right but we need to get everyone up cause we need to get out of the city now" said Aaron.

After about five minutes later Aaron and Maddie woke everyone up. *Yawn* what time is it" said a tired Gumball. Aaron pulled out his phone. "Its about 8:10 am" said Aaron. "Wait a sec your phone is still working?" said Jamie. "Yeah it runs on a battery" said Aaron. "Then call for help" said Darwin. "Cant the phone lines are down, see it says no service on my phone" said Aaron. "It wasn't like that yesterday" said Tobias. "The Walkers must done some damage while we were sleeping" said Danny. "Speaking of them are they still all out in the front of the school?" said Gumball. The group looked over the edge of the building to see not very many down on the street. "No theirs not a lot down there the gunfire from last night must have led them away from here" said Aaron. "So what are we going to do Aaron we cant stay up here forever" said Penny. "That's why I have a plan to escape the city" said Aaron.

Just the Penny's little sister interrupted. "Excuse me but im hungry" said Lucy. Everyone looked at Lucy. "Well shes got a point Aaron what are we going to do for food?" said Malcolm. We'll have to get down to the cafeteria...if its not overrun" said Aaron. "Please excuse me for stating the obvious but how are we going to get down to the cafeteria or even out of the school when you locked the door with that lock" said Teri. Aaron started to think. "Hmm there might be some bolt cutters in Rocky's supply closet along with tools we could use" said Aaron. "but how are we suppose to get down their" said Carrie. "Leave that to me, Now Danny im going to need you to help me with this" said Aaron.

"What really?" said Danny. "yeah man aren't you hungry cause I sure am" said Aaron. "Yeah you got

a point but what if the cafeteria or even the entire school is over run?" said Danny. "Well we'll find a

way out and leave this city" said Aaron. "Alright sounds like a plan" said Penny. Meanwhile Penny's little sister Lucy was wondering around on the roof. Lucy went behind the door that leads to the roof to find a tool that looked like some sort of trimmer. "Whats this?" said Lucy picking the object. Lucy then dragged the object over to the rest of the group. "Look Man your not taking our guns" said Mark. "Yeah forget it Aaron" said Jamie. "common we'll give them back I promise" said Aaron. "Yeah man they wont get a scratch" said Danny. "Um Mr. Aaron" said Lucy interrupting. "Lucy don't interrupt" said Penny.

"Its alright Penny shes fine. What is it sweetie?" said Aaron. "I found this tool but, im not sure what it is" said Lucy showing the tool. Aaron and Danny's eyes widen. "BOLT CUTTERS WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE!" shouted Aaron and Danny with joy. "I found them behind the exit" said Lucy. Aaron took the Bolt cutters from Lucy. "These could break the lock that's keeping that door shut great job Lucy" said Aaron patting Lucy's head. Lucy giggled and Aaron walked over toward the Roof top door. "If this works then this could make our plan 100 percent easier of accomplishing" said Aaron. Aaron then Started to cut the lock chain with the bolt cutters. It looked pretty tough but Aaron Finally cut the lock from the door. "Alright guys we are leaving now are there any objections on why we shouldn't go" said Aaron. Everyone looked at each other but no-one spoke up. "Alright then Stay close to me

and if they're Walkers in the building then stay hidden, stay really close and most importantly try not to make noise" said Aaron. Aaron then opened the door that descended back down to the school. "Alright everyone lets roll out and Danny" said Aaron. "Yeah?" said Danny. "I need your help on getting the group out of this school so get up in the front with me" said Aaron. "Ok" said Danny a bit surprised.

The group opened the door to the hallways of the school with a horrified look on their face. Everywhere they look the saw a lot of blood, blood writing on the wall, dead bodies and a terrible stench. "Aw man it stinks in here" said Gumball. "I know we'll be outside soon but we got to keep moving and find Rocky's supply closet" said Aaron. "But I thought we already got bolt cutters" said Penny. "Unless we have stuff to defend ourselves then we wont last a second on those streets" said Danny.

The group walked down the bloody hall way with their guard up in case a walker appeared. Everyone was staying calm, but Teri however was losing it from the blood and guts everywhere and she was holding on to Malcolm's arm. "A-aw man t-there's g-g-germs everywhere" said Teri in a frightened tone. Malcolm blushed. "Its alright Teri im here and we'll get out of here soon" said Malcolm.

Malcolm has had a very big crush on Teri since his first day at Elmore Jr high and Teri likes him a lot too because they both want to be doctors when they grow up and they both hate germs. "If it makes you feel any better I still have hand sanitizer in my pocket" said Malcolm.

Teri Smiled at him. "Wow thanks Malcolm, your really sweet you know that" said Teri. Malcolm blushed and Mark turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "Will you two girls stop being such sissy's especial you Nerd, before those things hear us" said Mark. Malcolm hung his head down, he hated being called a nerd,geek or even something worse, he is one of the smartest kids at Elmore Jr. High but he hated having his feeling being hurt. "Don't let him get to you Malcolm your a really nice guy and don't you forget that" said Teri. Malcolm looked over at Teri and smiled. "Thanks Teri" said Malcolm.

"Alright guys we made it" said Aaron. "You do know there could be a Walker in their right?" Said Gumball. "Good point. Mark im going to need you to point your gun at the closet in case there's a Walker" said Aaron. "Alright fine" said Mark point his pistol at the door. Aaron slowly reached his hand toward the door, grabbed the door knob, and started to turn the knob slowly. As soon as the door knob was turned all the way Aaron counted down with his fingers from 3 to 1 and Flung the door open to find Rocky popping out looking a little frightened. "ARE YOU BIT?" shouted Mark pointing the gun at Rocky. "W-w-w" was all of Rocky's response. "ANSWER ME! WERE YOU BIT?" shouted Mark again. "N-no of course not I hid in this closet when the school was getting overrun" said Rocky.

"Mark put the gun down he isn't bitten" said Aaron. "How do you even know that if people are bitten that they will turn?" said Darwin. "Its like that in every zombie movie or show" said Aaron. "Oh well that makes sense" said Darwin smiling. "yeah yeah now whats up with Rocky here. Are we taking him out or what" said Jamie. "At least give him a chance" said Penny. "Yeah plus he wasn't even bit" said Maddie. "Alright Rocky how did you get into the closet?" said Danny. "Well it all started when the school was getting over run" said Rocky. "I ran out of the cafeteria as fast as I could and I tried to get

to the buses to get outta here, but before I got to the parking lot I was almost over runed by a swarm of zombies" said Rocky. "You mean Walkers?" said Gumball.

"So that's what you guys call them huh? Well that's names sounds good ill use that" said Rocky. "Now where was I? Oh right I was being chased down the hall until I found this closet and I hid in here ever since" said Rocky. "Well that was pretty interesting Rocky" said Aaron. "Wait didn't you say that the Bus is still in the parking lot?" said Penny. "That could get us all out of here" said Carrie. "Yeah and with all of us in a group it shouldn't be hard to handle" said Malcolm. "I hate to break it too you guys but I already tried" said Rocky. "WHAT!? I thought you were trapped in that closet?" said Mark. "I was I sneeked out later around sunset to try and get out but when I tried to start the engine it wouldn't start. The spark plugs were gone" said Rocky. "You couldn't just get another one from the one of the other buses?" said Jamie. "Their was only one left" said Rocky. "Damnit" said Mark. "Hey watch the language Mark we have a little kid here you know" said Maddie. "Whatever" said Mark. "What are we going to do now?" said Teri. "We'll think of something but for now we need weapons" said Aaron. "Rocky we need to get to your supply closet for some weapons to get out of here. Can you take us?" said Danny. "Sure thing dudes" said Rocky.

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Rocky open the door to his supply closet to find tools and other useful devices everywhere. "well here it is guys. Its a good thing I had the keys so no one could get in" said Rocky. "No kidding. This place is a gold mine" said Danny. "Heck yeah it is. Alright everybody grab any tools that you can carry and be sure to get sharp tools like hedge trimmers or pitch forks. Screw drivers will work as well but only for close distance, now any questions?" said Aaron. Mark blurted out. "I have one. Why do we need this stuff when me and Jamie have guns? We can easily take those son's of bitches out" said Mark. "MARK NOT IN FRONT OF LUCY!" shouted Penny furiously. "Well there's two reasons mark. One, not all of us have weapons and what would happen if a walker came up to one of us and you and Jamie were busy with others huh? And two, with these tools it wont cause all that loud noise and that attracts

them" said Aaron.

"Hmm good point Watterson, ill take your word for it now lets clean out" said Mark. After about 10 minutes of getting armed up with shovels, hedge trimmers and garden hoes as well as clean out everything else for supplies, Everyone was ready. Aaron and Danny are both holding axes, Gumball, Darwin and Rocky had shovels in their hand. Penny, Maddie, and Rachel were holding some hedge trimmers, Carrie was holding a sharp garden hoe, Malcolm and Teri were holding garden knifes,

Jamie and Mark were holding some sharp pitch forks, and Tobias was holding a flat head screw driver. "Aw man why do I have to have the screw driver I wanted the axe" groaned Tobias. "DEAL WITH IT YOU LITTLE TWERP" shouted Rachel. "Hey hey chill out guys we need to keep our cool and get out of here" said Aaron "Uh why do we need that other stuff in the closet that we aren't using now?" said Lucy.

"Well you see Lucy that closet also had Tool kits and Auto parts which we need to get out of the city but I promise well be safe" said Aaron. Lucy smiled at Aaron and went back to her two sisters. "Now Lucy be sure to stay close to your sisters alright?" said Danny. "Alright I promise" said Lucy. The group headed to the front of the school and mad it to the school entrance doors. "Alright is everyone ready?" said Aaron. "READY!" said the group. Malcolm then tapped on Teri's shoulder making her turn around and wonder what the green fox wanted. "Teri stay close to me I don't want you to get separated or hurt" said Malcolm. Teri blushed by Malcolm being brave and willing to help her.

"Awww now aren't you the sweetest" said Teri. Teri then leaned over and kissed Malcolm on the cheek making the green fox blush.

"You can count on me staying with you and not getting separating" said Teri. "W-w-wow I w-w-won't let y-y-you down" said Malcolm still in a daze from Teri's friendly kiss to the cheek. "Uh Malcolm are you ready?" said Carrie. Malcolm shook off his daze and got back to focusing on the current situation.

"You bet I am" said Malcolm. "Alright me and Danny are going to kick the door open on 3 and we need to make are way down the street as quickly as we can, now on 3. 1...2...3!" shouted Aaron. Aaron and Danny kicked the school entrance doors open and the group quickly rushed outside.

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT BUT ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING AND LEAVE A REVEIW IF YOU ENJOYED AND I APPRECAITE YOU FOR CHECKING OUT THE STORY :D**


End file.
